I Never
by sabrinaw
Summary: The gang gets together and plays 'I Never...' and find out some interesting things about each other.


"I Never"

A/N: XD I'd say I dunno where this came from, but I do. O.o and that's what scares meh the most.

Summary: AU The gang gets together and decide to play 'I Never', and find out some interesting things about each other...

Note: Implied Slash/Femslash. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Sango glanced around the basement of the abandoned house warily, pausing to pick a few rats out of the way and squash a few spiders before setting the cooler full of beer on the floor. It was a Saturday night, and since they hadn't any plans, the gang decided to get together and...crash a party. Of course, they were halfway out of the kitchen with the cooler full of beer when the host had walked in. 

They'd been worried they were gonna have to ditch the beer and split, but the host and his buddies were so drunk, they'd actually HELPED them load the cooler into the truck. So they'd made out good that Saturday.

"I can't believe you dragged me to this filthy place." Sesshoumaru sneered as he dusted away some dust/grime/spider guts/blood on the floor to sit down. Kagome, who'd been walking right behind him made a face at his back, choosing to sit next to Sango and Bryan.

"Remind me why we had to bring him along again?" Inuyasha snorted as he climbed through the broken window, pausing to smash a bug with his hand before replying, "The old man wouldn't let me leave the house without him. Careful Miroku, there's a dead rat on the left..."

The 'monk in training' let out a curse as he shifted his hand to avoid the rat and as a result toppled in the rest of the way. "Why didn't you just MOVE it then"  
"And touch the rat?" His nose wrinkled. "Ew."

Naraku rolled his eyes as he climbed in after Miroku, choosing to pick up the rat and throw it at Inuyasha as he came across it, rather than 'avoiding' it, like the monk had. Ever the 'manly man', the silver headed teen...shrecked like the girl he was.

"NARAKU THAT WAS WRONG!" He yelled, his face turning red as the others cracked up. The demon smirked. "Yet so funny."

Before a fight could break out between the two of them, Sango cleared her voice, reminding them about the task at hand. "We came here to get drunk people!"

"BRING OUT THE BEER!!!!"

And for a while, they chugged down alchohol, content to just get waisted. But then they grew bored. And with boredom, came horrible game ideas. After ruling out darts, (deciding that they really didn't want to put anything pointy in Fluffy's hands) stripper poker, (Because Fluffy never went anywhere without his cellphone) spin the bottle (Naraku slept with too many strange people) and truth or dare, (because the first one to dare Fluffy to do ANYTHING, was going to DIE) they decided on 'I Never'.

"Okay!" Miroku shouted, grinning as he thought of all the information he could weasel out of his friends. After all, I NEVER was just like 'truth or dare', in its own way.

"I never---"

"--ran around town screaming at the top of my voice!" Sango interrupted, knowing that Miroku was going to say something perverted. Best to delay it as long as possible.  
She was surprised, however, to see Bryan and Kagome take a sip.

"...naked."

two more sips.

"...in broad daylight."

_sip sip_

Seeing everybody's stares, they blushed. "Dun wanna talk about it"  
Inuyasha snickered. "Fair enough. I never--"  
"---HAD SEX WITH THE SAME SEX!" Miroku exploded. Apparently he wasn't able to hold it in for long. His jaw dropped to the floor as Kagome, Sango, Bryan, Inuyasha, Naraku AND Sesshoumaru all took sips from their drinks.

"Are you KIDDING me?"

Naraku coughed. "I've gone to some...wild parties...and I've woken up in beds with like...six other people...naked"  
Bryan nodded. "Yeah. And...you just...know something went down...but you just can't 'member it"  
Inuyasha shuddered. "All I remember is some guy screaming, 'I'M THE MONKEY MAN' on the top of his voice..."

Here is where the others all busted out laughing. Naraku, never one to be shocked about ANYTHING, simply smirked. "So you were my little furbie that night? Interesting"

A long pause. "That's just wrong man."

They all looked over towards Sesshoumaru who's eyes were firmly fixed on the ceiling.

"Fluffy, you've tasted the rainb--"

"You tell anyone, and I will kill you."

"Oooookay...MOVING ON!" Bryan chirped. "I've never...uhh...uhhhh..."She frowned in concentration. There had to be SOMETHING she hadn't done...right? "Damn...uhhhh..." At hearing the others snicker, she growled. "THIS SUCKS! I wanna play a different game!"

Ignoring her, Sesshoumaru decided to go next. "I've never...shoplifted"  
No one drank. Fluffy raised an eyebrow at Bryan who scoffed. "You kiddin? 'Gome would kill me if I ever did that!"  
And even though he should have known better, Sesshoumaru was slightly impressed. "Interesting."

Naraku wasn't fooled though. Smirking, he said, "I've never half-lifted."

Both Bryan, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome drank. Sesshoumaru blinked. "Half-lifted?"  
"It's not shoplifting if you pay for half."  
Fluffy fought back a groan. He should have known better.

Inuyasha snickered. "MY TURN!" He rubbed his hands enthusiastically. "I've never...walked in on my parents."

Everyone drank.

"...while they were in the middle of IT..."

Sango and Bryan stopped.

"...I mean right IN the middle..."

Kagome, Naraku and Miroku stopped.

"...AND..."

Thinking he knew what was coming next, Sesshoumaru was already taking another sip.

"Enjoyed it."

He did a spit take, spraying it all over Bryan, who let out a disgusted sound. Fluffy was too busy coughing to care about her glares or death threats. The others were laughing their asses off, rolling on the floor, leaning up against each other and walls for support...

He walked over to get himself another beer, trying to ignore the laughter around him. It was however, hard to do, especially when they were laughing so ANNOYINGLY. Eying Kagome's form, which was bent over as she laughed, he lifted his foot before giving her a sharp kick, causing her to go sailing forward, and the laughter to die down slightly, only to increase tenfold, as he said,

"You've just had your ass kicked by this Sesshoumaru. Consider yourself honored."

They horsed around for a few more minutes before getting back to the game. It was Kagome's turn, who thought about it for a few minutes, before saying, "I've never dyed my hair."

Bryan drank.

And so did...

Inuyasha.

"H A! I KNEW IT! YOUR HAIR'S NOT REALLY SILVER! OWNED!" Bryan shouted. Only she forgot to swallow her drink first, and thus sprayed it all over the 'silver-haired' teen in question.

They all turned towards Fluffy, who scoffed. "This Sesshoumaru's hair is natural"  
The girls smirked. "Really? Care to prove it?"  
All eyes landed on his groin, and he had to force himself not to cross his legs. "No."

Was it his imagination or did Naraku and Miroku look disapointed?

* * *

** XD Just because. **


End file.
